


Wingmen

by meganetrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Texting, bokuaka and kenhina if you squint, tsukihina and kuroken friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganetrash/pseuds/meganetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kenma is tired of listening to his lovesick best friend gush about a certain blond middle blocker from Karasuno and asks Shouyou for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingmen

**Author's Note:**

> i prove once again that i suck at titles (and summaries).  
> this is just a tiny fluffy drabble because i can't get over kurotsuki and because i started writing some serious angst.  
> enjoy!

Shouyou: „WHAAAAT?!?!? R U SURE?!?!?!?“

Hinata was shocked, to say the least. He met Kenma before their first practice match and they’ve been texting every day ever since. Kenma was shy and quiet, a polar opposite of Shouyou, but somehow they functioned perfectly. Talking to the tiny first-year got Kenma out of his shell a little bit and quite relaxed him. Hinata seemed to be the only one who could get Kenma to smile or even laugh genuinely. However, neither of them had expected to be playing matchmakers for their friends. 

Kenma: „Believe me, that’s all Kuroo talks about ever since that training camp“  
Shouyou: „OMGGG SOMEONE ACTUALLY HAS A CRUSH ON TSUKISHIMA“  
Kenma: „Why are you so surprised, Tsukishima-san is not that bad“  
Shouyou: „U MUST BE KIDDING ME. ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THE SAME TSUKISHIMA?????“  
Kenma: „The blond one with glasses who wears number 11 and plays middle blocker on your team, yeah“  
Shouyou: „damn kuroo-san has a really bad taste“  
Kenma: „Okay but I told you this because I need your help. I’m tired of Kuroo acting like a lovesick schoolgirl all the time“  
Shouyou: „U MEAN U WANT TO GET THEM TOGETHER?!?!?!“  
Kenma: „Yeah, that would be good“  
Shouyou: „AWWW THAT SO SWEET OF U UR SUCH A GOOD FRIEND!!!“  
Kenma: „Thanks. So, do you want to help me?“  
Shoyou: „YAASSS! it would be nice to see stingyshima smile for once“  
Kenma: „Great. Now, let’s make a plan“

Not exactly sure why and what he got into in the first place, Hinata was feeling a little excited and mischevious. Any friend of Kenma is a friend of his too, and plus, Kuroo-san is the best middle blocker he knows and Hinata still owed him a great favor for letting him train with him and Bokuto-san. Now that he looks back at the training camp, Kuroo and Bokuto did always drag Tsukishima to practice with them and shot each other stupid grins when they finally succeeded. He didn’t look at it that way back then, but it all made sense. 

„Hey, Tsukishima!“ Hinata greeted him. The suspicious look on the taller boy’s face showed that he was already prepared to tell Hinata off. „Y’know“ Hinata proceeded, not paying any attention to Tsukishima’s grimaces „we have some important games coming up and I thought you could use extra practice“. He never knew he was such a good actor, which why he was even more proud of himself.

„Oh, are you trying to be like The King? Thanks, but I don’t need your charity“ Tsukishima was as cold as Hinata had anticipated, but he wasn’t going to give up. „Just let me finish, idiot! I got you Kuroo-san’s number so you can ask him for blocking advice whenever you want“ Shouyou’s voice was calm and kind, surprising Tsukishima even more. „Kuroo-san?“ Kei tilted his head a little to the right. „Yeah, Nekoma’s captain, the one with crazy ha-„ Hinata started explaining. „I know who he is, dumbass! But how did you get his number? And why are you helping me?“ Tsukishima was still awfully suspicious.

„I just want to go to the Nationals, not everything’s about you! And I got it from Kenma, Nekoma’s setter“ he replied, fascinated by his own smart response. „Okay, thanks, I guess...“ the blond raised his eyebrows „Text me the number, just in case“. Hinata took note of the blush on Tsukishima’s face.  
***  
„And then Tsukki did that killer block and I was so proud, ahh, I felt like a mother watching her child grow up...“ Kuroo told Kenma for the umpteenth time that day. „You do realize that means you want to date your child?“ Kenma sighed. „ No, Kenma, that was a metaphor! Geez, you ruined the moment“ Kuroo whined. „Kuroo, you’ve been going on and on about him for weeks. Don’t you think you it’s time you finally make a move?“ Kenma suggested. „No way, I don’t stand a chance with him!“ It looked almost as if Kuroo had entered Bokuto’s dejected mode. He slung his shoulders and looked down at his shoes. „Why don’t you find out before you start making assumptions?“ Kenma told him simply, not moving his eyes from his console. 

„And how do I do that? I don’t even have his number“  
„But I do“ 

Kuroo jumped off the bench he was sitting on with Kenma. „How did you get his number?“ he asked way too loudly. „Shush, Kuroo, we’re in school, for God’s sake“ Kenma warned him. It was enough to get Kuroo back on the bench, but his inquisitive stare remained on Kenma. „I got it from Shouyou because I know you could never get it on you own“ he replied. „That’s not true!“ Kuroo acted offended, but he was just too happy to finally get Tsukishima’s number and he couldn’t hide it. 

After saving the number as „Tsukki“ with a thousand red heart emojis (and making Kenma puke in the process), they had to go back to class, but Kuroo spaced out as soon as the teacher opened his mouth and started thinking about what and when to text Tsukki. 

Kuroo: „KENMAAAA WHAT DO I DO NOW????“  
Kenma: „Jesus Christ, Kuroo, some of us actually listen to the teachers instead of thinking about hot guys in class“  
Kuroo: „ SO U AGREE TSUKKI’S HOT?!?!? and c’mon, i know u think about shorty, no need to lie to me ;)“  
Kenma: „After I went through all that to get you his number, this is how you repay me. Shouldn’t have expected more of you“

„Kuroo-san, you’re not allowed to text in class. Could you give me your phone?“ the teacher interrupted him just as he was about to reply. Kuroo handed him the phone unwillingly and got back to thinking about Tsukki.  
***  
A few hours after he came home, the sky was already dark and the raven-haired boy had just came out of the shower and sat on his bed, when a phone notification made him jump out of his skin. „Oh my god,, “ he thought „It must be him, it must be him!“

Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „Hey, Kuroo-san, Hinata gave me your number, I was just wondering if it was okay to ask you for blocking advice sometime“

His heart was racing as he read the message at least ten times before coming up with a reply. He had to be smooth but not too creepy. Kuroo never understood how hard texting actually was until that day, mainly because he only ever texted Kenma and sometimes other teammates, but never boys with stunning long legs and enchanting golden eyes. 

Kuroo-san: „ofc tsukki! no need to be so formal, ur senpai is always here for u <3“ Nailed it.  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „Oh god, I forgot I was talking to Mr. World’s biggest dork. To think I was nervous there for a second“  
Kuroo-san: „that’s no way to treat ur kindest and handsomest senpai! But u admit u were nervous ;)“

Maybe that winky face was a mistake, but it was too late to regret since he already sent it. No matter how much his face was heating up, talking to Tsukishima was surprisingly easy and fun once they got used to each other. Tsukki even stopped protesting at the use of his nickname.

Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „Handsomest? Really, Kuroo-san? Well, you certainly aren’t my smartest senpai“  
Kuroo-san: „u wound me, tsukki 3 but u do agree i’m the handsomest? ;)“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „Hm, let me think. Akaashi-san is way prettier, and Bokuto-san has more muscle, and Daichi-san is pretty hot too...“  
Kuroo-san: „OMG TSUKKI HOW COULD U SAY THAT NOW I’M SERIOUSLY HURT“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „Just kidding, Kuroo-san. You’re just so fun to tease, I couldn’t help it“  
Kuroo-san: „SO I AM THE HOTTEST?!?!?“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „You are the hottest“

This is it. This is how Kuroo Tetsurou dies. He took a screenshot (and did not even for a minute consider printing it out and framing it above his bed) and sent it to Kenma immediately.

Kuroo: „KEN UR THE BEST UR MY SAVIOR THANK U SO MUCH“  
Kenma: „No problem“

Kuroo guessed he was playing games again, or maybe even talking to Shorty, since his reply was so short, so he decided to go back to his conversation with Tsukki. His face was now completely red and he had to open his bedroom window to cool down a little bit. 

Kuroo: „AWWW TSUKKI THANK U BUT UR SO MUCH HOTTER„  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „Please stop embarassing me, Kuroo-san“  
Kuroo-san: „it’s true tho. or should i say, UR HOOT“  
Kuroo-san: „see bokuto came up with that (obv), it’s like hot and cute“  
Kuroo-san: „he thinks he’s so clever just because it works on akaashi“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „Sorry Kuroo-san, I should really go to sleep now, I have volleyball practice early tomorrow. Good night“  
Kuroo-san: „good night tsukki <3“

He screwed up. Tsukishima was definitely scared off by that chain of texts and now he won’t even agree to practice with him the next time they get the chance to see eachother. Kuroo was angry at himself for being so honest all the time and getting himself in trouble because of that. He ultimately decided to apologise to Tsukki first thing in the morning, and he might just be able to fix it. Tsukki called him hot, after all. No, the hottest.  
***  
Kenma: „Stage one is completed. Tsukishima texted Kuroo yesterday and called him hot. I think they’re off to a good start“  
Shouyou: „TSUKISHIMA SAID THAT?!?!?!?! IMMA TEASE HIM SO BAD OMMGGG“  
Kenma: „No, please don’t do that. He’ll get mad“  
Shouyou: „pleeeeaaseee just a lil bit!!!! he always teases me about being short and i have to repay him for that!!!!!“  
Kenma: „Guess I can’t stop you... But don’t embarass him too much“

Hinata was feeling content with this newfound power he held. He finally got a chance at revenge for all those times Tsukishima had insulted him.  
„Tsu-ki-shi-ma“ he went into his classroom during lunch and started looking for him. The whole class was confused by the small orange-haired boy and Tsukishima could feel his stomach twisting with anger at the sound of his voice. „What do you want, dumbass?“ he replied unwillingly. „Oh, nothing, I just wanted to congradulate you, for, y’know, finally making a move!“ Hinata giggled, showing him a thumbs up. 

The blond immediately stood up and took Shouyou out of the classroom, in order to avoid further humiliation in front of the whole class. „What the hell are you talking about?“ he whispered agressively once he closed the door behind them. „No need to be ashamed Tsukki, I know you like Kuroo-san, it’s okay, he likes you too!“ Hinata continued teasing him. „How would you know?“ Tsukishima glared at him coldly. „Kenma told me, and Kuroo-san told him“ Hinata smiled brightly at him. It left Tsukishima dumbfounded, both the sincere smile and the fact that Kuroo might just reciprocate his feelings. „Really? He really... likes me?“ he asked quietly. The shorter boy nodded. 

It was so pathetic, talking to Hinata of all people about his love life, but his crush on Kuroo was spiraling out of control and he really needed this reassurance. He knew he was never going to hear the end of it, and that Hinata was just waiting for an opportunity to give him hell, but it was still nice of him to help Tsukishima like this.

„So you didn’t give me his number just for blocking advice? Were you trying to set us up?“ Tsukishima just now realised what was happening this whole time. „Well, yeah“ Hinata admitted, rubbing the back of his neck „But it was all Kenma’s idea! He is the setter after all!“ He cracked up at his own bad pun, but Tsukishima had a hard time holding back a grin too. 

„So, you were just doing Kenma-san a favor. That’s a lot easier to believe than you actually being nice to me“ Kei noticed. „It’s not like that! It would be cool if you dated Nekoma’s captain, maybe he’d go easy on us if you asked him nicely. Or offered him a blowjob in return“ Hinata realized that his cover wasn’t as good as it sounded in his head. Tsukishima gave him a smack on the head and started getting dangerously red. He walked back to class without a word, leaving Shouyou to whine by himself.

Kuroo-san: „tsukki, im so sorry about what i said yesterday, hope it didn’t make u too uncomfortable. sometimes, i don’t think too much before i say something. pls don’t be mad at me <3“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „No worries, I’m not mad. I’m just not used to people complimenting me, that’s all“  
Kuroo-san: „then u better get used to it, cuz i have a lot more compliments for u <3“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „I thought you would stop embarassing me, but maybe that’s too much to ask“  
Kuroo-san: „whats embarassing about telling my bae how cute he is 3“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „Oh my god, I’m bae now too?“  
Kuroo-san: „ofc u are, bae <3“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „Then how should I call you?“  
Kuroo-san: „love, darling, babe, hot stuff, kuroo-senpai, handsome...?“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „How about ’delusional’?“  
Kuroo-san: „aww tsukki stop torturing me3“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „I think ’Tetsu’ sounds nice“  
Kuroo-san: „OMGGG TSUKKI i just imagined u saying that in a rly low, sexy voice and now i have a boner tnx“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „You know what, I take it back, stay away from me you creepy old man“  
Kuroo-san: „nononononono tsukki i was just kidding haha please call me tetsu honeybun“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „What have I ever done to deserve this punishment?“  
Kuroo-san: „well i wouldn’t call texting a super hot older guy whos also a volleyball captain a punishment ;)“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „But being three hours away from the said guy is“  
Kuroo-san: „OMGGG TSUKKI DID U JUST SAY U MISS ME???“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „No, I just wish I could punch you right now, but I can’t since you’re so far away“  
Kuroo-san: „we both know thats not true ;) ;) ;)“  
Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „Keep telling yourself that“  
***  
Maybe Hinata was right, maybe Kuroo really did like him. At first, Tsukishima thought Kuroo was just naturally flirty with everyone, but that wasn’t really true. Sure, he liked to rile people up, but he wasn’t some kind of player like he originally thought, he was just a big dork. 

Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him, but Tsukishima thought the way Kuroo provoked him was different than the way he provoked other people. Kuroo always sought physical contact with him and used every possible excuse to touch Tsukishima. It was mostly during practice, he touched the younger boy’s hands and arms, ruffled his hair as a reward, patted him on the back or threw his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders. It always sent electricity through the blond’s body, but he’d lie if he said he didn’t enjoy it.  
Perhaps they could make a long-distance relationship work. They had a practice match next week; they could find a chance to talk in person and see how it goes from there. He was really nervous about it, but knowing that he’ll get to see Kuroo’s stupid hair, his shit-eating grin and cat-like eyes somehow put him at ease.  
***  
Kenma: „Okay, this is the final stage of our plan. They’ll see each other tomorrow, and we have to make sure they become boyfriends before you leave Tokyo“  
Shouyou: „how do we do that?????“  
Kenma: „We set them up to do cleaning duties after the game and then lock them in the gym. I’ll steal Kuroo’s key“  
Shouyou: „OMGGG CAN U KEEP STINGYSHIMA THERE 4EVER PLS“  
Kenma: „Sorry, only until they confess to eachother“  
***  
Saturday came and Tsukishima felt his pulse pick up the pace at the thought of seeing Kuroo in only a few hours. He hoped the other boy felt the same way, or else he was just going to make a fool out of himself. Kuroo wouldn’t play games with him, would he? Breathe in, breathe out, stop being so pathetic.  
„Tsukishimaaa, are you getting nervous?“ Hinata whispered from above his head. Taking a seat in front of Hinata was a mistake. Thankfully, the orange-haired boy couldn’t see his face getting redder by the second. Only he felt a pair of tiny cold hands on his cheeks. „Damn, Tsukishima, you’re burning up!“ Shouyou exclaimed. „Tsukki, are you okay? Do you have a fever?“ Yamaguchi asked suddenly. „Tsk, I’m fine, shut up Yamaguchi. And you too, Hinata“ he shook them off and put on his headphones. 

Kuroo-san: „cant wait to see u bby <3“

Well that certainly wasn’t helping him cool down. He wrote a quick response and put the phone back into his pocket when he noticed Hinata glaring from behind his shoulder. Only one hour left. One hour, and then what? They’ve been texting a lot in the past two weeks, but seeing him in person was quite different.  
What if he gets tounge-tied or worse, what if Kuroo has been playing a prank on him all this time? It was so unlike Tsukishima to get this nervous, but Kuroo was his first crush ever, and he had never been kissed, never been in a relationship, never even went on a date. Maybe he’ll disappoint Kuroo, he’s probably a bad kisser, having no experience at all, and what do people even do on dates? 

He had to remind himself it wasn’t a real date, it was just a volleyball game, and a lunch after that, but they probably won’t be alone even for a moment. Why was he even worried then? It was possible that they won’t even get the chance to kiss, so he should just focus on the match and stop thinking about Kuroo.  
***  
They exited the bus one by one, Tsukishima’s stomach now boiling with all kinds of emotions. Once he set foot on the ground, the first thing he searched for was Kuroo’s disaster of a hair. It was not that hard to spot. However, he was surprised that the captain was already looking directly at him and waving with both his hands. Kuroo wore a vibrant smile on his face, trying to get his undivided attention at all costs. 

Tsukishima found it is good manners to wave back and even tried his best to smile, but he couldn’t do it without feeling super awkward. It was still enough to make Kuroo flustered. He walked toward Nekoma alongside his whole team, both boys refusing to take their eyes off the other one.  
Thankfully, the rush of emotions didn’t interfere in the game. If anything, it gave Tsukishima the strenght to play even better. Maybe it was just the andrenalin, but a part of it was also trying to impress the middle blocker on the other side of the net. It somewhat worked; Kuroo smirked every time Tsukki blocked a spike sucessfully, but Nekoma still ended up winning.  
***  
„Tsukishima, looks like you’ll be doing the cleaning“ Hinata beamed like a ray of sunshine, wearing a sneaky smile. „Don’t worry Tsukki, I volountereed to help you!“ a familiar voice told as someone tapped him on the shoulder. „It’s okay, Kuroo-san, I can do it myself“ he assured the older boy as he felt his palms started sweating. „Oh, I know you can clean on your own. That’s not what I’m helping you with“ the captain whispered into his ear and then winked at him. Tsukishima swallowed his own spit and prayed for the traitorous blush to stop spreading. 

Hinata, whose presence was long forgotten, was now coughing louder than needed, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was. „I’ll... I’ll just leave you guys to it. Bye!“ he said in a higher voice than usual, then ran out of the gym. Kuroo just chuckled, arm still around Tsukishima’s shoulders, and mumbled something that the blond thought was „ah, youth“. He could only roll his eyes at Tetsurou’s silliness, but a smile somehow still escaped him, no matter how much he tried to conceal it. 

„So, Tsukki...“ the raven-haired boy finally spoke while picking up volleyballs from the ground. The fact that they weren’t looking each other in the eyes, but trying to clean the gym, made it somewhat easier for the both of them. „Yes, Kuroo-san?“ Tsukishima responded after taking a deep breath. „I’ve been thinking... We’ve been texting a lot, and I’ve liked you ever since the training camp that was months ago, so I’ll just go ahead and say it... Will you be my boyfriend, Tsukki?“ he finally got it off of his chest. 

After saying all that, he had to exhale and observe the look on Tsukishima’s face. He looked a little worried, but no other emotion was visible. „What’s wrong Tsukki? Oh my god, please don’t tell me I’ve completely misread the situation and made a fool of myself...“ now Kuroo was the one who looked like a mess. „No, no, that’s not it! I do... I like you too“ Tsukishima assured him. 

„Then what’s the problem?“ Kuroo wasn’t sure if he should be relieved just yet. „I’m just nervous because I’ve never been in a relationship. I’ve never even kissed anyone...“ he admitted, feeling more embarassed than he ever did in his entire life. „Aww, Tsukki, I’m your first!“ Tetsurou yelled excitedly „Come here, let me teach you how to kiss!“ 

Kei’s first kiss was surprisingly good. He could see by the way Kuroo’s hands were shaking as he grabbed his waist that he was nervous as well, but did a much better job to hide it. It was short, close-mouthed kiss, and Kuroo’s lips were warm and soft. He could smell the older boy’s perfume once he got close enough. It was nice, being held by Kuroo, tasting his lips, looking into the infinite blackness of his eyes from up close.

What kind of ruined the moment was the flash that accidentaly went off from the small window on the gym’s door. Two figures previously quietly peeking from the window now ducked, but Kuroo was fast enough to catch them. „Kenma! How could you do this to me?“ he asked in an overly dramatic voice „And Shrimpy too?“ While Hinata was a little bit scared of the tall captain, Kenma’s facial expression remained unchanged. The short setter rarely ever looked anything but indifferent. „You should thank us, we’re the one who set you up“ he stated flatly.

Tsukishima appeared from behind Kuroo, slightly embarassed. „We should get going to lunch anyway, we already cleaned the gym“ he proposed. „Aww, Tsukki, just when we were starting to have some fun!“ Kuroo whined, but followed him and the other two to the cafeteria. 

Tsukki <3 <3 <3: „I had fun today. I’ll call you when I get home“  
Tetsu <3: „miss u already <3“

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feel free to leave comments <3


End file.
